PG005: The Legacy
is the 5th episode of Pokémon Generations. Synopsis In the wake of Team Rocket’s takeover of the Goldenrod Radio Tower, Detective Looker’s investigation leads him to an enigmatic young Trainer. Episode Plot A red-haired boy walks on the defense walls. He passes by Looker, who gets his attention. Looker tries to ask if he is the son of the boss of Team Rocket, but the boy is upset and does not wish to speak of it. Looker reports there was an attack of Team Rocket on the Goldenrod City's Radio Tower and forced the visitors to leave. Looked and his police officers arrived at the time when the grunts and their Arbok made a broadcast. They announced the return of Team Rocket in Johto and pleaded Giovanni, if he was hearing the message, to return. Looker reports Giovanni never appeared. Looker notes they did announce their arrival, but they failed to rally Giovanni to return as the leader of Team Rocket. He recalls it has been three years since Giovanni's disappearance and the police is still actively looking for him. Looker asks the red-haired boy to tell everything he knows. The boy smirks, noting the police have a lot of work on their hands, but Looker states it is a part of their job. The boy recalls it was three years ago since he saw Giovanni. He recalls when Giovanni returned to Viridian City's Gym, he was just defeated in a Gym Battle against two trainers. The boy came after Giovanni, shocked he was leaving the Gym, due to his two recent defeats. The boy recalls his father did state he was the strongest trainer in the world. Giovanni replied he had to be strong enough to face defeat to move forward. Thus, he needed to be alone for a while to improve his organization to become powerful. The boy claimed Giovanni could simply recruit more people and shouldn't lose to a kid. Giovanni confirmed that would make the organization more powerful, but had lost his potential. Thus, Giovanni promised to revive Team Rocket one day. The boy did not understand, but Giovanni stated he would understand that one day. The boy refused to understand and did not want to become anything like his father. He knew Giovanni was weak on his own and needed more people and ran off, wanting to become strong on his own. The boy recounts that was the last time he saw his "old man". Since then, the boy has made his way to here, with his Pokémon, to the Johto Pokémon League. Looker asks the boy if he finds out anything about Giovanni to report back. The boy smirks, since he decided to stay away from his father's business, as does Giovanni himself. The boy goes to the stairs to the League, stating it is Looker's job to find Giovanni. Gallery The boy approaches Looker PG005 2.png Looker asks if the boy is the son of Giovanni PG005 3.png Team Rocket invades the Radio Tower PG005 4.png Looker arrives at the scene PG005 5.png A grunt announces Team Rocket's return and pleads for Giovanni PG005 6.png The boy says that he hasn't seen his father for three years PG005 7.png The boy and Giovanni argue PG005 8.png The boy states that he made his way to here with his Pokémon PG005 9.png The boy and Looker looking at the League PG005 10.png The boy tells Looker that it is his job to find Giovanni }} Category:Pokémon Generations episodes Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors